Charlie Todd
Charlie Todd is the unintelligent and morbidly obese boss of the Headquarters. He is the scion of a wealthy family. However, he leaves most of the work to Farren because he is too ill-equipped to run the place himself. History Charlie Todd was born to a rich and powerful family, and was surrounded by money all his life. His only friend was another rich brat named Gary. He never knew or understood the plight of the common people, and only got to where he was through familial connections. He was married to a powerful woman named Farren through an arranged marriage. First term Charlie was elected president by the people, which turned out to be a great regret. He appointed many corrupt officials into power, either through bribes, or family ties. One of his corrupt employees included Renard, a former prison guard who had a horrible track record. But Charlie didn’t care about doing background checks. In fact it was his wife who was running everything. Charlie passively sat back, doing his leisure activities, while his wife ordered the minions around. He was mentioned several times by Renard, who kept trash talking about his way of leadership. Charlie’s popularity levels sank lower and lower during his first term, and his employees were doing unethical things behind his back. His parents’ house was heisted by one of his ex-employees. He was especially oblivious to his corrupt general Renard, who got more and more evil as time went on. Second Term Charlie was somehow allowed to serve a second term. During this time, the unnamed country had dozens of internal strife going on. The death of Shana only worsened their PR as riots happened all around them. Charlie went on a cruise with his wife, and his employees. However, the cheap boat they were on ran out of gas in the middle of the ocean, and they became shipwrecked. Charlie ate all the rations, leaving none for everyone else. And Charlie fell on Jenkins and broke all of his bones. And Farren and Renard took the lifeboat to paddle to the nearby island, leaving him all alone. They had to survive on the island for a whole week. Later, Charlie wanted to go see his parents over the summer. However, his limo company and his chauffeur were on strike, so Renard offered to drive him there himself. Farren objected, but Charlie blindly agreed. They barely got to the Todd’s estate in one piece due to Renard’s reckless driving. The Secret Space Project While all the chaos was going on around them, Charlie and his stockholders oversaw a secret space project where their goal was to land on either the moon or Mars by 2000. His wealthy family funded the construction of many spacecrafts. However, the project was seemingly abandoned when all the main figureheads died in a chain of events. It wouldn't be for another 50 years until the project was revived, long after all of the original figureheads died. The end of Charlie's reign The breaking point came when Charlie's top advisers all died in a chain of events. Without Farren to hold his hand and do all the work, or Renard to protect him, Charlie was left vulnerable and he quickly resigned from the presidency. He eventually passed away at the age of 65 from a heart attack after his life long bad habits caught up to him. Without any of the leadership figures left, the Headquarters imploded upon itself. Appearance Charlie is a morbidly obese man. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wears a blue uniform that barely fits him. He later relies on an electric scooter to help him get around. He also perpetually smells of grease. Personality Charlie is a cowardly man who lets Farren and the others do the planning for him. He is afraid of going outside to face the press and only goes out to indulge selfishly. Whenever he makes a decision it usually ends in disaster. He is also known for being extremely gluttonous. He is also a mama's boy. Category:Male Category:Alt/Dream Selves Category:Employees of the Headquarters Category:Villains and Antagonists